


Cloud Soft and Strawberry Sweet

by authoritypigeon



Series: TW Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoritypigeon/pseuds/authoritypigeon
Summary: Derek hands a plate of angel food cake and macerated strawberries off to Stiles as he settles back onto the sofa and the little shit ignores his fork and just digs into the fluffy slice with his fingers.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: TW Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858726
Kudos: 24





	Cloud Soft and Strawberry Sweet

Derek hands a plate of angel food cake and macerated strawberries off to Stiles as he settles back onto the sofa and the little shit ignores his fork and just digs into the fluffy slice with his fingers. Derek just watches in part disgust, part fascination as he sops up some of the sweet strawberry syrup with a chunk of cake and shoves it in his mouth, juice dripping down his chin and staining his sky blue tank top.

And because he can’t be fucking normal, Stiles drops his head back and moans like a porn star. Derek feels his ears begin to burn at the unintentional display and hurriedly turns to his own plate, spearing a piece of cake in a vain effort to distract himself.

The warm summer breeze from the open windows does nothing to soothe the flush on his ears.


End file.
